Permintaan Dirimu yang Kucintai
by Spectra Kei29
Summary: Sebuah janji hancur begitu saja, ketika seseorang yang dicintai oleh Levi tidak pulang dengan selamat dari ekspedisi. Akan tetapi, Petra kembali dalam mimpi. Mengganti perjanjian suci yang tidak sempat terkabul itu dengan tiga permintaan dan satu impian untuk sang Corporal tercinta. "Saya akan sedih jika anda membalas dendam, Corporal."


**Disclaimer**

**.**

**-****Shingeki no Kyojin****-**

**.**

**-****Art and Original Story by****-****:**

**Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**-Manga Published by-:**

**KODANSHA**

**Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine**

**.**

**-****Pairing****-****:**

**LevixPetra Rall**

**.**

**-****Thank you for****-****:**

**Dirimu~!**

**.**

**-WARNING-:**

**Typo, Spoiler vol 8, Cerita Tidak Jelas dll.**

**.**

**- Cover and ****Fanfiction by****-****:**

**Spectra29**

**.**

"**Permintaan Dirimu yang Kucintai"**

**.**

_Hanya satu hal bisa dilakukan_

_Yaitu percaya._

_Percaya agar tidak menyesali keputusan yang diambil._

_Tapi, kenapa aku merasa menyesal?_

**.**

**.**

**Levi's POV**

Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Pilihan yang kuikuti, ternyata berdampak buruk bagi seluruh anggota pasukanku. Menyebabkan mereka semua tidak bisa kembali pulang seperti yang dijanjikan. Seharusnya aku yakin, pasukanku pasti tidak berada jauh dan melanggar perintah Erwin. Tapi, apa yang membuatku mengikuti perintahnya hari itu? Kenapa aku harus mengisi gas dan mengambil stok pedang tambahan? Kenapa aku tidak langsung mengejar mereka?

Aku ini… apa sebenarnya?

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi, jika anda melaksanakan dan menomor satukan tugas untuk melindungi Eren!" ujar kesal seorang perempuan berambut pendek hitam—yang kuketahui bahwa dia adalah teman kecil salah satu anggota pasukanku. "apa yang anda lakukan sebenarnya?!"

Benar. Salahkanlah aku.

Akulah yang salah di sini. Jika saja, aku bisa menghancurkan titik lemah raksasa itu dengan mudah. Jika saja, aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang 'mengundang' perempuan raksasa pembunuh itu berteriak kemudian lari tanpa kami ketahui. Jika saja, aku lebih memikirkan pasukanku daripada hukum yang berlaku. Kenapa pilihan yang selalu kuambil mengakibatkan masa depan yang tidak diharapkan?

"Corporal Levi."

Sebuah suara yang kurindukan memecah lamunan ini. Di sebuah tempat yang tidak terlihat apapun, kecuali perempuan bersurai pirang pendek sebahu itu sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Semua yang melekat padanya masih sama. Baju putih, jaket kecoklatan dan jubah hijau tua berlambang sayap kebebasan di belakang punggungnya. Dia… tidak mungkin masih hidup.

Karena aku jelas melihat tubuhnya yang sudah mendingin. Salah satu dari empat tubuh yang amat sangat kukenal. Badannya, seharusnya di pohon itu… ya, aku ingat sekali. Tubuh dengan beberapa tulang yang hancur akibat benturan keras, hidung yang mengeluarkan darah dan mata yang sudah tidak memiliki cahaya kehidupan. Tubuh yang belum sempat kuselamatkan untuk ayahandanya tercinta.

"Petra… apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku. Tangan perempuan itu menggapai wajahku. Mengusapnya perlahan, membiarkan telapak tangan kecil bersentuhan dengan pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan, tapi tidak dengan rasa hangat yang biasanya ditularkan telapak kecil itu. Kapan aku akan belajar menyadari bahwa inilah kenyataan?

"Walaupun di dalam mimpi, saya tetap merasa senang bertemu dengan anda." suaranya yang lembut kembali mengunjungi telingaku. "anda terlihat lelah. Saya mengerti…tugas anda banyak sekali, Corporal. Tapi, pikirkanlah tubuh anda, perbanyaklah istirahat."

Kedua tangan kecil itu kemudian menggenggam tanganku. Walaupun tinggiku melebihi hanya dua sampai empat senti darinya, telapak tangan kami memiliki lebar yang berbeda. Genggaman itu semakin erat, seakan memberitahuku untuk tidak pergi lebih jauh lagi. Kubiarkan dia terus menggenggam tanganku, membiarkan kedua tangan lemah itu mengunci diriku.

"Kira-kira, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" kuusap rambutnya dengan tangan lain.

"Tentu saja saya menunggu anda." senyuman bahagianya itu kembali terlihat. Ah… betapa rindunya aku dengan seluruh yang ada di dalam dirinya. "bisakah kita berbicara berdua di sini?" tanya Petra kemudian.

Aku mengangguk. Berusaha terlihat biasa di hadapan dirinya, yang mungkin aku hanya bisa bertemu saat ini saja. Karena sosoknya di dunia nyata sudah tidak ada. Sudah menghilang ke tempat yang jauh dan itu semua karena kegagalanku mengambil pilihan. Karena diriku yang terlalu percaya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eren, Corporal?"

"Baik-baik saja juga tetap bodoh seperti biasa," jawabku datar. Suara tawanya terdengar beberapa saat sesudah jawabanku. Bukan Hal aneh, Petra menanyakan keadaan orang lain. Karena selama aku bersamanya, dia selalu saja memikirkan orang lain jauh lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk demi melindungi seseorang yang dia sayangi.

Senyuman yang tadinya terlihat cerah kini memudar. Rasa senang yang baru saja menghiasi udara, menghilang bagaikan buih. Wajahnya yang sedih keluar ke permukaan. Wajah yang selama ini hanya dia tampilkan padaku. Tapi tidak bisa kukatakan bahwa aku menyukai wajah itu, sebab selalu ada hal sedih yang akan dia katakan padaku. Pasti dia akan membahas tentang ekspedisi kami.

"Kami tidak bisa melindunginya seperti apa yang anda perintahkan," katanya dengan nada rendah. "kami gagal menjadi pasukan pilihan terbaik anda, lalu meninggalkan Eren begitu saja dengan harapan palsu bahwa kami akan memenangkan pertarungan. Kami—"

"Petra." kuhentikan perkataannya. "Aku tidak menginginkan kelanjutannya." jangan dari bibirmu. Jangan katakan itu dari dirimu yang sangat kusayangi. Jangan minta maaf. Jika kau meminta maaf padaku… entah bagaimana jadinya diri ini nanti.

Wajah petra terlihat terkejut. "Corporal…"

"Akulah yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, akibat perasaanku yang terlalu mempercayai kemampuan kalian." tanpa kusadari, aku telah mengigit bibir bawahku. "setelah melihat kalian, aku terus melanjutkan perjalanan karena melihat seseorang yang mengejar perempuan raksasa itu. Aku hanya mampu melukainya, tidak dapat membunuhnya. Pada akhirnya aku kalah, menerima luka dan dibebaskan dari tugas untuk sementara."

Kedua mata seindah cahaya matahari itu menatapku teduh. "Corporal, apa selama ini anda menyalahkan diri anda? Merasa anda gagal, akibat tidak dapat menyelamatkan kami?"

"anda… jangan katakan anda ingin balas dendam, benar seperti itu?"

Kualihkan wajahku. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan 'iya' atau sekedar mengangguk, membenarkan hal itu. Apa aku salah? Apa tidak seharusnya aku membalaskan dendam para pasukanku atau semua orang yang telah mati di tangan raksasa menjijikan itu? Lalu, untuk apa aku masih hidup sekarang ini? Demi apa aku masih bernafas di dunia yang mulai hancur ini? Aku bahkan tidak peduli, jika negara yang bagai sangkar burung itu musnah.

Petra menghela nafas. "Corporal, jika anda sedih saya pun dapat merasakannya. Hubungan kita memang tidak terlalu pekat seperti pernikahan, tapi cukup kuat untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Tidakkah anda merasakannya?"

"saya akan sedih, apabila anda balas dendam. Ditambah lagi, kami berempat tidak menginginkan 'pembalasan dendam' yang akan anda lakukan," lanjutnya dengan sabar.

Bisa kurasakan perempuan ini memelukku. Memeluk hatiku yang sudah terlanjur hancur saat melihat pasukanku mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Walau aku tidak menjadi saksi yang mengetahui bagaimana cara mereka dibunuh, tetap saja rasa sakit ini menjamur dan kemudian membesar. Kupikir pelukkan ini akan memperkecil rasa sakit itu. Tapi, aku salah… rasa sakit ini semakin membesar. Hingga terasa akan membunuhku.

"Kenapa harus kau?..." tanyaku seraya membalas pelukannya, memperjelas sudah seberapa hancur diri ini.

"Sebab mana mungkin anda," jawab Petra perlahan. "anda adalah harta bagi pasukan, sedangkan kami? kami hanya pelengkap diri anda. begitupun saya. Meskipun hanya pelengkap, saya bahagia bisa berada di samping anda, Corporal Levi."

Kulepaskan pelukan ini demi menatap sepasang matanya. "Kau melanggar janjimu, bodoh," tuduhku.

Perempuan yang kusayangi itu tertawa pelan. "Maafkan saya… tidak dapat memenuhi janji kita, Pak. Tapi, kalau boleh saya memiliki permintaan. Saya tahu ini sulit, namun saya akan senang sekali apabila anda memenuhi semua permintaan saya sebagai ganti janji kita."

Kututup mataku, mencoba berpikir. "Katakan apa yang kau minta."

.

.

"Corporal…"

Suara orang yang kukenal itu berkali-kali memanggil, membuat rasanya ruangan tempatku berada memutar-mutar suaranya terus. Setelah suara itu, goncangan pelan melanda bahu ini. Kubuka mataku. Ternyata aku tertidur di ruangan tempat biasa kami makan atau mengobrol satu sama lain. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan membungkuk, menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai pengganti bantal. Dengan malas, kutegakkan punggung yang rasanya sudah berkarat ini. Sial… pegal juga, sudah berapa lama kira-kira aku tertidur, huh?

"Ah, Jaeger. Ada apa?" tanyaku seraya menyingkirkan selimut putih yang menempel di punggung.

Eren Jaeger, dia adalah bocah berumur lima belas tahun dengan tinggi seperti menara. Dia terlihat lemah—ya, siapapun pasti akan berpikir seperti itu pada awalnya—tapi, dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat langka. Kekuatan untuk merubah dirinya sama dengan para raksasa di luar sana. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dalam ekspedisi kemarin, sisanya—empat anggota pasukanku—meninggal dalam tugas untuk melindunginya.

"Anu… saya khawatir. Sejak saya melihat anda tertidur barusan, anda terus-menerus memanggil nama Petra-senpai." wajah bocah itu terlihat tidak enak. "apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak yakin," jawabku. Bohong jika kujawab 'tidak apa-apa' sambil tersenyum ceria, itu sama sekali bukan tipeku. "bocah, tuangkan aku teh itu. Mimpi barusan membuat suaraku hilang," perintahku. Kutunjuk teko teh yang berada di dekatnya, lalu dengan patuh dia menuangkan pada satu cangkir.

Tangannya menyajikan cangkir itu di depanku. "Ini tehnya, Pak," ucapnya sopan, lalu duduk di kursi yang agak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Kuraih cangkir itu dan mulai mendekatkannya pada mulut. Perlahan kuhirup aroma menenangkan teh ini, tapi aromanya tidak seperti yang pernah Petra buat untukku. Huh… bicara apa aku ini.

"_Permintaan saya yang pertama…"_

"_Saya mohon berbicaralah dengan Eren walaupun hanya sedikit, Pak."_

"Erwin… Erwin dan bawahannya sungguh lama," keluhku. Petra, kalau bukan kau yang meminta, aku tidak mungkin bisa berbicara dengan bocah ini. Sungguh di luar perkiraanku, bocah sialan ini sama sekali tidak menjawab. Mungkin, di luar perkiraannya juga karena aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara banyak.

"_Huh? Kenapa harus? Bocah tengik itu tidak akan mati walaupun aku tidak berbicara dengannya."_

"_Eh? Jangan berkata seperti itu, Pak!"_

"Si brengsek itu, membuatku menunggu." kumulai lagi pembicaraannya. "kalau begini terus, Pasukan Polisi Militer itu akan sampai ke sini duluan." saat melirik ke arah bocah itu, aku menemukan wajahnya sungguh tidak berekspresi. Apa dia tegang?

"jangan-jangan, dia tersiksa oleh sembelit di suatu tempat atau yang lainnya," candaku yang sama sekali tidak ada unsur lucu. Kuminum lagi teh yang mulai mendingin.

"A… ahahaha." suara tawa bocah itu terdengar kaku. Saat kutaruh cangkir itu kembali, bocah itu mulai mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia menarik nafas terlebih dulu, satu keringat meleleh dan jatuh di dagunya. "Corporal… hari ini anda terlihat sedikit lebih banyak berbicara dengan saya."

Sudah kuduga.

"Hah? Jangan bodoh," sangkalku.

"_Walaupun dia terlihat tegar, sebenarnya dia sungguh kesepian."_

Setelah perkataanku, aura di ruangan ini mulai terasa berat. "Maafkan saya, andaikan waktu itu saya tidak memilih pilihan yang salah…" kepala bocah itu menunduk, membuatku tidak mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. "pasti akan ada yang berbeda. Anda tidak akan terluka dan—"

Sial.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui pilihan mereka akan menjadi apa nantinya," potongku cepat. "aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu, hanya karena pilihanmu salah. Karena itu salahku juga pasukanku yang memaksamu untuk tetap mengikuti kami, membuang pilihan yang menurutmu nantinya akan ada masa depan yang baik."

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau _emerald _itu menatapku. "Tapi… saya telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan anda, Pak."

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

Bocah itu mengepalkan tangannya di meja. "Saya dengar dari Kepala Pasuka Hanji, bahwa anda akan menikah dengan Petra-senpai… apabila kalian berdua kembali dari ekspedisi."

"Ilmuwan sakit jiwa itu…" geramku. Bisa kurasakan, kekesalanku pada makhluk pecinta raksasa itu sudah di ambang batas. Apa dia tidak bisa membungkam mulut besarnya sedikit lebih lama? Memang benar, mengatakan rencana kami padanya adalah salah satu kesalahan paling fatal. Lain kali akan kubungkam mulutnya itu memakai tubuh raksasa kesukaannya.

Kumainkan ujung cangkir dengan jari. "Dengarkan aku, Eren," kataku seakan memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Bocah itu mengangkat kepala, wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa tidak terima. Rasa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sama sepertiku. "Hanji benar. Kami memang berjanji akan menikah sepulang tugas ekspedisi."

Kedua mata itu membulat, mengekspresikan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. "Jadi memang benar," ucapnya lemah. Ah, aku merasa bersalah telah mengakuinya.

"Rencananya, kami berdua akan menemui ayah Petra terlebih dahulu untuk meminta persetujuan. Meskipun rencana ini sudah rapi dan sempurna, aku maupun Petra tidak ada yang mengetahui rencana ini akan sukses atau bahkan seperti sekarang ini." kututup mataku berusaha menggali memori saat kuminta perempuan yang kusayangi itu untuk menikah. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengangguk, menerima lamaranku.

"kupertegas saja. Kami berdua, tidak pernah menyalahkanmu hanya karena janji kami tidak terpenuhi. Petra pasti akan memarahiku jika melakukannya," sambungku kemudian.

Eren, dia menyembunyikan matanya di balik lengan, lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mungkin dia sedang menghapus sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diperlihatkan seorang laki-laki. Kemudian, beberapa saat keheningan lagi-lagi melanda kami.

Sebelum akhirnya Erwin datang bersama Armin Arlet dan Mikasa Ackerman juga bawahan lain. Kami mengadakan rapat rahasia, membicarakan tentang sosok asli perempuan raksasa yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya nyawa banyak pasukan kami. Rapat ini terus berlanjut, ditambah rencana-rencana kami untuk menguak kebenaran.

Bagaimanapun jadinya tugas ini nanti. Tetap saja aku tidak dapat ikut masuk di dalamnya.

"Apa katamu!" teriak Nile Dawk—Kepala dari Pasukan Polisi Militer—memecah siang hari saat rencana kami dimulai. "ini adalah Dinding Sina! Mana mungkin ada raksasa yang muncul!" hampir seluruh anak buahnya menatap aneh. Sinar matahari cukup menerangi kami, jadi aku yakin sekali.

Apa yang dipikirkan seluruh orang di dalam pasukan yang selalu di dalam dinding ini? Kenapa menjadikan seorang penakut kepala pemimpin mereka? Manusia menjijikan satu itu benar-benar terlihat ketakutan, padahal seharusnya dialah yang menjadi kunci penangkapan—karena kejadian ini di dalam dinding. Bukan malah kami yang selalu berada di luar dinding yang mengambil alih.

Bisa kulihat, Erwin menatap datar orang di sebelahnya itu. "Erwin… apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Nile, masih dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan. Kualihkan pandanganku. Mencoba menatap bangunan-bangunan rumah yang menghalangi pandangan. Kira-kira, bagaimana jalan rencana kami? Mendengar suara gaduh tadi, apa perempuan raksasa itu sudah berubah?

"_Permintaan yang kedua…"_

"_Tolong, jangan pernah membalas dendam."_

Kepalan tanganku mulai erat. "Ya… aku tidak akan balas dendam, Petra." mata ini terus terpaku pada sesuatu yang jauh di sana. "akan kubiarkan para bocah itu membalaskan dendamku."

Kemudian, pasukan tempatku bernaung itu kembali. Dengan membawa sesuatu yang terlihat keras seperti permata dengan manusia di dalamnya. Aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa perempuan yang ada di dalam sana adalah perempuan raksasa yang selama ini kubenci. Ingin sekali kuhancurkan permata itu, tapi saat menyentuhnya aku tahu… kerasnya permata itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan pedang yang sekarang kami miliki.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu.

.

"Corporal… Levi?" Petra menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihatku. Kini aku berhadapan dengannya di tempat yang sama—tempat yang tidak terlihat apapun kecuali diri kami berdua.

"Apa?" ketusku, sepertinya dia tidak suka aku berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Lagipula, bukankah ketiga permintaan Petra sudah kupenuhi? Apa salahnya sekarang aku berada di tempat ini? Toh… aku akan lebih bahagia bersamanya di sini.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini, kalau saya boleh mengetahuinya?" perempuan itu mendekat, melangkah beberapa lalu berhenti tepat di depanku. Matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat penasaran dan ingin cepat mendengar jawabanku.

"Karena aku telah menyelesaikan seluruh permintaanmu?" jawabku dengan nada tanya.

Petra tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu… Corporal. Apa anda bahagia? Bersama denganku di sini, meninggalkan tempat yang masih membutuhkan anda?" senyuman indah itu mewarnai wajahnya. Ingin sekali kupeluk dirinya, namun ada sesuatu yang menahanku.

"Dunia itu tidak lagi membutuhkanku, buktinya aku sekarang bersamamu iya, 'kan?"

"Itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuktikannya, Pak." Petra membenarkan jaketku. "anda… masih punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan, anda juga bisa kembali ke sana jika mau," tawar perempuan satu ini tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Anda ingat permintaan saya yang ketiga?" mata yang kusukai itu mulai menutup, seakan ingin terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "sepertinya, belum selesai, Pak."

Kuputar otakku. "Sudah kupenuhi. Lagipula, permintaanmu itu bukan ada tiga. Tapi, empat," kesalku. Tidak… bukan karena dia salah menghitung permintaannya. Tapi, karena aku merasa diusir. Merasa tidak dibutuhkan di sisinya yang hangat.

Petra mengumbar senyumnya. "Yang terakhir itu… bukan permintaan. Itu adalah impian saya, maaf anda harus menjalankannya. Apa itu memberatkan anda?"

"Kau pikir aku berani berkata 'ya', huh? Apa yang membuatmu tidak puas, Petra?"

Tiba-tiba Petra menarik lenganku, membuat wajahnya sangat dekat dan kemudian mencium lembut bibirku. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, hingga saat dia melepaskan ciuman itu aku baru menyadarinya. Petra menatapku dalam, tangannya mencengkram lenganku.

"Anda belum bisa berada di sini."

"Kenapa?" mungkin pertanyaan ini menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku butuh alasan kenapa harus ditolak seperti ini.

Air mata meleleh di pipi yang merah. Petra… dia menangis, kedua mata itu berbicara lebih menusuk daripada bibirnya. Melihat air mata itu terus mengalir, satu per satu dengan sangat perlahan membuatku tidak tahan. Apa tanpa kusadari pertanyaan ini bukan hanya menyakiti hatinya tapi juga membuatnya menderita?

"Kumohon… jangan berada di sini. Karena... anda belum merasakannya lebih lama."

.

.

"Corporal! Corporal Levi!" pekik seseorang dengan nada tidak sabar. "Corporal! Kumohon… kumohon jangan mati, Pak!" suara itu menarikku menjauh dari Petra. Membawaku ke tempat yang keseluruhannya adalah hitam pekat.

"Corporal!"

Ah... bocah itu—Eren Jaeger. Berisik, terlalu kencang, bodoh. Kenapa dia terus-menerus memanggil dengan cara berteriak di telingaku? Teriakannya seperti bocah umur sepuluh tahun yang takut kegelapan saja. Iya… ya, aku bangun. Akan kucerca hingga dia mati nanti. Huh?

_Deg._

Nafasku tercekat, mataku sakit, jantungku lelah untuk bekerja dan seluruh badanku terasa seperti disiksa habis. Tunggu dulu… ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? He… hei, kenapa bocah itu menangis?

"Eren, mungkin lebih baik kita serahkan tugas ini pada Kepala Pasukan Hanji," ucap seorang wanita demi menenangkan Eren. Aku ingat suara ini, suara yang meneriakiku saat bocah tengik itu sempat diculik. Suara Mikasa Ackerman. Sedang apa mereka? Bukankah tugas berjalan sejak tadi? Kenapa… huh? tugas, apa? Untuk mengetahui apa tugasku?

"Mana mungkin, Mikasa! Aku… akulah yang melukai Corporal, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab!" bocah itu terdengar tidak kalah kencang. Bertanggung jawab? Lalu, melukai siapa?

"Eren! Mikasa! Tenanglah, Kepala Pasukan Hanji-san sebentar lagi akan sampai. Bisakah kalian berdua menenangkan diri sebentar?! Aku kesulitan menghentikan pendarahan Corporal sekarang!" teriak pemuda dengan suara gemetar. Armin Arlet, kah? Suaranya yang nyaris mirip perempuan… itu pasti dia.

Belum sempat kucerna apa yang sedang terjadi, suaraku tiba-tiba keluar. "Kalian… berisik."

Semuanya hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun, semuanya diam menutup mulut dengan gembok yang hilang kuncinya. Tiga pasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda-beda itu menatap ke arahku. Menatap tidak percaya tubuh yang tertidur di atas rerumputan hijau ini. Kepalaku yang berat menoleh ke arah bocah yang sejak tadi beteriak—Eren Jaeger—yang masih diam seribu bahasa di kiri lenganku. Kemudian beralih pada Ackerman di sebelahnya.

"Corporal… Levi, apa yang anda rasakan?" tanya gugup Arlet yang berada di sisi berhadapan dengan Eren. Tangannya terlihat menekan bagian pinggang kananku—sudah diperban—yang… mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bisa kurasakan banyak darah yang mengalir di bagian sana.

"Armin! Jangan diajak bicara terlebih dahulu!" larang Ackerman. Eren mengigit bibirnya, kulihat dia menahan sesuatu.

"Maafkan saya, Corporal. Akibat kekuatan saya yang belum bisa terkuasai dengan baik, anda harus melindungi saya hingga terluka." bocah-bocah ini merepotkan sekali… ah iya. Aku mengerti, kenapa sekarang diriku terbaring menjijikan seperti ini ataupun kenapa mereka yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"_Permintaan yang ketiga…"_

"_Saya mohon, dengan kebaikan hati anda. Lindungilah Eren..."_

Bocah itu belum bisa mengendalikan tubuh raksasanya. Tugasku adalah membawanya ke tempat jauh dari dinding dan melihat seberapa besar kemajuan yang dihasilkan. Meskipun tadinya berjalan lancar, ketika bocah itu mengigit tangannya untuk berubah menjadi raksasa… dia menyerangku.

Dia mengamuk dan aku berusaha menghentikannya. Raungan keras dari mulut raksasanya itu dapat menghancurkan telingaku. Belum sempat kuhancurkan leher belakangnya, seekor raksasa tidak normal muncul dan hampir membunuh Eren Jaeger. Memang raksasa barusan mampu dikalahkan olehnya, tapi kehancuran pada tubuh Eren tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Lalu, sayangnya ada satu raksasa di belakangku—bodohnya aku tidak sadar—menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Membuatku terluka.

Seingatku, aku telah menghancurkan titik lemah raksasa satu itu. Karena hampir saja dia akan memakan Jaeger yang ada di depannya. Kemudian… ah, aku melupakannya. Mungkin, di saat yang tepat itu mereka berdua datang.

"_Kau meminta yang aneh lagi, Petra."_

"_Walaupun permintaan saya aneh, anda pasti akan memenuhinya, Pak."_

Mata ini terbuka perlahan, mengerjap sedikit akibat cahaya matahari yang amat menusuk. Tubuhku tidak lagi terbaring di rerumputan, bisa kutebak pasti adalah tempat yang biasa kutiduri. Aroma ruangan yang selalu kubersihkan setiap hari menyerbu hidungku, mengingatkanku bahwa di sini adalah tempat biasanya aku pakai untuk melepas lelah. Kuusahakan untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurku.

"Anda sudah bangun… anu, Corporal?"

Aku menahan nafas, menghilangkan rasa terkejut karena baru saja menyadari bahwa bocah itu ada di sini. "Ya, kurasa begitu, Eren." bocah satu itu enggan menatap mataku. Dia duduk di kursi sebelahku yang sedang duduk bersandar ini dengan kepala tertunduk. "jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Aku bosan mendengarmu minta maaf."

"Saya benar-benar hanya membuat anda terluka, Pak," balasnya.

Burung-burung di luar jendela sana terbang dengan suara daun yang berjatuhan. "Eren, akulah yang akan membunuhmu, itu kukatakan saat kita pertama kali bertemu, 'kan?" tanyaku meminta kepastian—walau itu memang benar.

"Benar, Pak." mata _emerald _itu menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Karena itu, jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu, bodoh. Terlebih lagi di depanku, akan kubuat kau menyesali telah menghirup udara yang sama denganku ini," kataku seraya mendengus kesal. Senyuman bocah itu tetangkap mata kelabuku. Senyuman secerah Petra yang mampu membuatku diam menatapnya.

_Draaaaakkk!_

Sesosok manusia dengan kacamata aneh serta hembusan nafas yang tidak normal berada di dekat pintu. "Leviiiiiiii~…!" ilmuwan yang selama ini selalu kuhina datang menggebrak pintu dan langsung memelukku—Hanji Zoe ilmuwan sakit gangguang jiwa sangat parah. "apa kau merasa baikan? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Mau kubuatkan obat—"

"Minggir… dipeluk olehmu akan membuat virus raksasa itu menular padaku."

Hanji menggembungkan pipinya. Dia menaruh sebuket bunga di meja kecil dekat dirinya, lalu berkata. "Padahal aku sudah susah-payahh kabur dari tugasku tadi dan menjengukmu ke sini. Levi sangat tidak berperasaan, benar Eren?" perempuan berkacamata itu menyandarkan bahunya pada Eren.

Ketukan pintu terdengar pelan, sesosok pemuda berambut pirang pendek memasuki ruangan ini. "Permisi, Corporal. Ah… Hanji-san, anda tidak mengikuti tugas yang baru saja diberikan Komandan?" Arlet memiringkan kepalanya, menginginkan jawaban dari manusia tidak normal satu ini. Di belakangnya, Ackerman mengikuti masuk—mungkin dia menemani Arlet. Sungguh pasangan yang jarang kulihat.

"Huuhhh~ kalian semua itu ingin sekali aku bertugas, ya? Kalau tugasnya memberi makan untuk para raksasa tangkapan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!"

Suara tawa mengisi ruanganku. Ruangan ini terasa sangat hidup… sama seperti ketika Petra masih membantuku untuk membersihkan ruangan ini. Erd yang membersihkan lantai, Gunter yang menggunakan kemoceng untuk menyingkirkan debu di tempat tinggi, ataupun Auruo yang membersihkan kandang kuda. Sama seperti ketika mereka berempat masih ada di sini.

Memang benar apa kata Petra, aku belum bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Aku masih membutuhkan kelakuan bodoh orang-orang di sekitarku. Yang akan membuatku tersenyum, meski hanya sedikit. Ya… tempat ini belum boleh kutinggal pergi.

Sampai aku merasa cukup bahagia.

"_Lalu… saya harap anda dapat bahagia."_

"_Bahagia di dunia nyata, walau saya sudah tidak ada di sana lagi."_

"Jangan lupa… saya akan terus menyayangi anda, Pak."

"Ya. Kau sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Air mata itu kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Uhm… terima kasih telah membiarkan saya masuk ke dalam hati anda. Kemudian, jangan pernah menyesali pilihan yang anda ambil. Itu yang selalu anda ajarkan pada saya, 'kan?"

"Ya… maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." aku tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

Keempat sosok anak buah kebanggaanku mengepalkan tangan kanannya di dada. Memberi penghormatan padaku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Senyuman mereka tampilkan, seakan memperlihatkan padaku betapa bahagianya mereka. Senyuman terakhir itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok perempuan yang kucintai. Aku hanya dapat menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh itu mulai tembus pandang, mulai tidak dapat kusentuh lagi. Tapi, aku yakin… dia sudah tenang. Dia tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku lagi.

"_Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda selama ini."_

**End of Levi's POV**

**~o0o~**

Di tempat peristirahatan Pasukan Penyelidik, lebih tepatnya di pohon besar yang sangat kokoh ini Levi sadang bersandar. Kedua matanya menatap rindu langit biru, memancarkan bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan selamat tinggal pada 'seseorang yang dicintai'. Akan tetapi, Levi yakin kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti dirinya, akan menyelimuti perempuan itu.

"Corporal. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Eren meghampiri lalu berhenti tepat di depan Corporalnya.

"Tidak, kalau kau terus-menerus menanyai keadaanku, Jaeger." Levi menutup kembali matanya—mencoba tidur. Dengan segan, Eren duduk di sebelah Corporalnya. Dia tahu Corporal yang satu ini paling malas jika harus berbicara banyak apalagi membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna. Tetapi ada yang harus disampaikannya.

"Anda tahu 'reinkarnasi', Pak?" tanya Eren. "sebuah proses yang dijalani oleh seseorang yang sudah meninggal, dia akan terlahir kembali menjadi bayi kecil tidak berdosa. Saya yakin, Petra-san dan yang lainnya akan reinkarnasi… lalu kita akan bertemu mereka di suatu hari nanti."

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Levi tanpa membuka matanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat membenci kebohongan, tetapi bila ini suatu kenyataan… rasanya pasti menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan dirinya dan kembali mengulang segala hal. Di dalam hati laki-laki yang sudah mendingin ini, diam-diam dia mempercayai 'proses' itu.

"Corporal Levi! Ekspedisi akan dimulai!" teriak seseorang dengan seragam lengkap Pasukan Penyelidik. Levi berdiri dari posisinya, diikuti Eren. Mereka harus bersiap menjalankan Ekspedisi kembali, ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan. Yaitu: merebut kembali dinding yang didiami oleh para raksasa dan kembali berkehidupan damai.

"Jaeger, jangan buat aku kecewa dengan ekspedisi yang satu ini. Ingat, kau harus ada di belakangku dan jangan berusaha untuk kabur, bocah." Levi berlari ke arah kudanya, berusaha secepat mungkin agar dapat berkumpul dengan pasukan utama.

Eren menempatkan tangan kanannya di dada dan satunya di belakang punggung—tanda hormat pada atasan."Baik, Pak!" teriak Eren, kemudian berlari mengejar sang Corporal yang tidak disadarinya sedang tersenyum di depan sana.

"_Anda harus ingat…"_

"_Bahwa anda adalah seseorang yang tidak lagi sendirian."_

_._

_._

_End_

_**Spectra's Sketch**_

Kyahoooo~ apa kabar? OwO Saya Spectra29, biasanya saya ada di fandom Vocaloid dan sekedar _Silent Reader _(karena saya pikir review saya tidak terlalu berguna, toh saya masih pemula. Tapi sekedar memberi semangat saya jagonya /jdar/) Saya hanya dapat berkata… Levi! Kenapa namamu Levi hah? Kenapa nggak Rivaille!?QAQ)9 /dibantai Isayama Hajime/ tapi, karena saya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan, jadilah Levi *nangis.

Ada beberapa adegan yang saya ambil asli dari _manga _aslinya. Di volume 8 kalau tidak salah, sewaktu _Female Titan _muncul di Dinding Sina. Atau lebih tepatnya pas Levi dibebas tugas, karena serangan _Female Titan._ Jadi saya minta maaf kalau fanfic ini _spoiler _bagi yang belum membaca _manga-_nya sampai volume tersebut. Maafkan saya OTL

Cerita ini sebenernya sih LevixEren, tapi karena saya tidak bisa memperjelas percintaan mereka berdua jadi yah… LevixPetra /dibekep/ lain kali saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat percintaan Eren dan Corporal satu ini. Saya juga menyadari, fanfic ini begitu rendah sekali akibat banyaknya hal yang tidak sempurna. Entah typo, kegajean yang ada dan segala saudara kandungnya itu.

Ah, untuk cover itu buatan saya. Gambarnya sih, nggak terlalu 'wah' dan untung saja kecil sekali jadi gambar saya terlihat sangat bagus dari jauh sana. Posenya Cuma Levi yang lagi dicium dahinya sama roh-nya Petra kok. Hahahahaha, saya harus banyak belajar untuk soal menggambar. Maklum, banyak kerjaan, belum lagi saya punya impian buat video fanfic-nya Aniki. /digampar/

Yah… saya jadi banyak curhat, deh. Pokoknya saya senang sekali bisa hadir di Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang menyempatkan diri sekedar meng-klik fanfic ini, untuk yang membaca sampai akhir, ataupun yang mencintai fic ini /ngga mungkin ada/.

Terima Kasih banyak dan Salam Kenal semuanya~


End file.
